Drama, Drama and Drama
by Glee231
Summary: Ever since the Sectionals drama Glee Club has had soooo much drama.


Everyone in Glee Club had a match expect Mercedes.

Sam & Quinn

Puck & Rachel

Mike & Tina

Artie & Brittany

Finn & Santana

"Okay!" Mr Schue clapped his hands as he walked in "Any ideas for songs? Anyone?" Silence. Ever since the Sectionals drama Glee Club changed. No body were friends anymore Santana & Rachel were even more enemies "Listen guys I know we all hate each other the sectionals drama.. Rachel Finn Brittany, Artie and everything else but if we want to win Regional's in a few months we gotta have energy! Come on! Uh.." Mr Schue looked around the room and pointed at Rachel "Rachel come on sing something…"

But Rachel was too busy cuddling Puck "Uh Mr Schue" A voice called out. Finn. "Can I say something" Mr Schue smiled "Absolutely Finn!" Finn nodded "Hey guys. Um… remember the drama between me and Rachel and Santana? Okay I would just like to announce that me and Santana are officially a couple!" A few cheers went off but mainly sighs from Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Mike. Finn frowned "Guys listen don't sound bored because Mr Schue can Santana and I be the leads?" Mr Schue suddenly shot out of his sit "Uh sorry no Finn..."

In the hallway Rachel and Puck were giving each other romantic glazes and Rachel pulled Puck's shirt and pointed to the janitor's closet and then kissed the air. Puck knew what this meant. Making out the in closet. Hot!

They sneaked in and as soon as they were in Puck took off his shirt and kissed Rachel's neck while Rachel tried to kiss Puck mouth Rachel moaned "Oh Noah! No wonder Quinn went through with having sex with you!" Puck chuckled.

NEXT DAY

Finn and Santana were sitting next to each other in Glee Club but for some reason Finn couldn't stop staring at Rachel something had changed about her Puck kept smiling. When the bell rung Finn tapped Rachel on the shoulder "Hey" He said a bit depressed Rachel turned around "Oh Hey! Finn…"

"Listen Rach I'm sorry okay? But YOU were the one who cheated on ME!" Rachel sighed "I know" Then the worlds most amazing thing happen Finn's lips came crashing down on hers his lips tasted like strawberry after Finn took his lips off Rachel slapped him "How dare you? I just cheated on Noah and you just cheated on Santana thanks he's going to leave me!"

Finn sat alone at lunch. He loves Rachel but only liked Santana. Rachel and Puck were sharing a slushy and it was grape the Love Favour. Finn was lonely he wanted Rachel. He needed Rachel they were the "It Couple"

Weeks later..

"Oh my god" Everyone in Glee Club gasped as Finn walked in with blonde hair Rachel was the first one to speak "What did you uh.. Do?" Finn smiled "Just got a new hair colour" He ran his hand through his hair "Like it?" Finn chuckled Rachel shook her head "No Finn I Don't" Finn shrugged "Okay fine Santana?" Santana giggled "Better than ever babe!" Their kiss was probably the grossest thing ever.

Finn's hair was pretty hot but Puck's Mohawk was better. Mr Schue just stood there staring at Finn's hair "Uh Mr schue?" Puck asked "We going to start class?" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Mr Schue's face and he snapped right out of it "oh.. yeah.. I forgot it's just… wow Finn.." Finn sighed "Get over my hair and let's sing for God dam sake!" Everyone fell silent Finn was still the angry guy he was from the start but he seemed angrier..

Ever since Finn kissed Rachel Finn has been jealous of Puck he would Rachel saying

"Is Puck hotter than me?" or " I might break up with Santana for you" sometimes his texts didn't even make sens like this one "I wuv your rake" that text was just the weirdest of all

Briiing Crap. Finn's calling "What Finn?" Rachel yelled Puck laughed "Oh sorry baby did you want Finn?" Rachel sighed "Sorry Puck it's just Finn has being acting weird ever since he kissed me… oh crap did I just say that out loud?" Puck groaned angrily "Yes! He's dead!" Rachel screamed "NO!" But Puck had already hung up. She ran to Finn's house which was a few blocks away Finn was sitting out the front shirtless and rubbing tan spray on Santana's back "Finn! Santana! You guys gotta go inside locks your doors and windows! Puck is coming to beat you up Finn!" Finn raised a eyebrow "Why?" Rachel gulped.

"I told him about how you kissed me.." Santana got up and slapped Rachel "Leave midget!" Rachel groaned "Fine! Get your boyfriend killed by PUCK" Santana sighed "Puck's not coming.."

Hours later

"Can I I see Rachel?" Finn asked Santana. He was lying in the hospital bed with his mom and Burt by his side. Puck was in juvie Rachel was going to pay his bail as soon as he got to leave "Rachel! I should of listen to you!" Rachel shook her head "It's more my fault I spilled the beans" Finn sighed "But I kissed you which I shouldn't of"

They were still in love. Puck was her hunk. Finn was her ex- hunk.  
"$400 please" Officer Mark said "400 dollars?" Rachel yelled "That's a lot!" Officer Mark sighed "Do you want him out or not?" Rachel nodded "Yes…" Officer Mark said "400 dollars then" Rachel paid the bail and Puck chuckled nervously "Sorry I will re pay you by a gift from the mall"

"Where's Finn?" Mr Schuester asked the next day "Hospital.." Rachel whispered "What? Why?" Mr Schue asked concern "Puck beat Finn up…" Mr Schue yelled at Puck "Puck!"

Glee wasn't good at all. Mr Schue spent 10 minutes talking about how violence is bad then spent rest of the class period talking about when his father was a teenager and how he fought his best friend and ended up in jail.

Rachel was walking past Puck's locker and saw a sticker saying "She's bringing sexy back" and there was a picture of Rachel and Quinn.. Quinn? Oh no. He still loves Quinn. Puck was behind her "Hey babe what are you looking at?" Rachel gulped "Your locker why is there a picture of Quinn under the words She's bringing sexy back" Puck was silent.

Couple therapy. Puck sighed "Can we start?" Emma nodded "Yes okay so uh Rachel what is wrong?" Rachel sighed and spoke "I saw his locker and there were the words She's bringing sexy back and there was a picture of me AND Quinn…" Emma nodded "Oh um… have the brochure" It said "Oh no! Is he cheating on me? I think he's cheating on me! And there was a picture of a girl crying "You have weird brochures.." Rachel whispered quietly

"How long have you had that there?"Rachel asked after therapy Puck shrugged "Um.. a few months.. Ever since she dumped me I think" Rachel started to cry "Do you think she is hotter than me?" Rachel asked Puck gulped "No way babe" And he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Mr Schue was 10 minutes later. No surprise. He seemed depressed probably worried about regional's like always. He put his depression down and spoke "Okay I have the perfect song for a girl 99 times!" The girls went crazy "Okay" He chuckled "Get up girls and sing it!"

Ahh oh oh ahh

So you see you've got me back again for more

And it seems your song is in my head, this is war  
Mystery how I can feel you breathe me

I was sure you would keep  
Every promise; you would keep  
Every word

Well,  
I try to put your stories in line  
But nothing adds up right

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

Its a shame  
That you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave  
But it was much more foolish  
Don't you think?  
Cause you know I wont be satisfied  
Until you realize

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

From .com/99_times_lyrics_kate_  
These things are oh, all so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible now  
Don't let me catch you following  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight

And you're not invited

"Woo! Well done girls!" Mr Schue clapped his hands. Brittany asked Mr Schue "Why are you so happy Mr Schue?" Mr Schue sighed "Um.. anyways guys I have a song for the boys to!" Most of the boys sighed they sort of hated singing in front of the girls they would ALWAYS giggle.

Mr Schue handed out sheets of music "Good Girls Go Bad" By Cobra Starship "Uh we need a girl to sing with us Mr Schue" Finn said Mr Schue nodded "I know uh.. How about Santana?" Finn smiled and nodded.

Puck and Rachel groaned.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

After Glee had finished Finn ran up to Rachel frowning "Hey… Rach" Rachel was making out with Puck really heavily "Oh Finn yeah? Kind of busy you can see?" Finn nodded "Uh yeah I know can I talk to you soon?" Puck groaned but Rachel nodded.

"Finn? Finn?" Rachel was yelling in the auditorium "Hi" Finn said smiling he had got rid of his blonde hair and he was shirtless! Rachel screamed "Ahh! Finn put on your shirt" Finn shook his head "No listen Santana dumped me I want you to dump Puck we can be the It Couple again Rachel" Rachel pushed Finn away "No way! I love Noah not you!"

Rachel was driving home well she did like Finn she would have to think about this.

She logged in her MSN

Email:

Password: RachelStar

2 out of 5 people are online

Puckerman

Finny

Puckerman: Hey Rachel where were you? I was waiting to pick you up but I got in patience and left

I'm A Star: Oh sorry Noah I was in the auditorium with Finn

Puckerman: Ugh Finn?

I'm A Star: Yes he wanted me back cause Santana dumped him but I didn't want to date him cause he will break my heart again

Puckerman: Good hey I gotta go bye babe

I'm A Star: Bye love ya

Puckerman has gone offline

Finny: Rachel?

I'm A Star: Oh hi Finn

Finny: Sorry about what happened in the auditorium

I'm A Star: Whatever

Finny: Dammit! Kurt wants to go on his MSN bye Rachel

Finny has gone offline

Kurrrt has come online

Kurrrt: Rachel!

I'm A Star: Kurt! How is Dalton?

Kurrrt: Great harder classes but friendly people I miss you guys a lot

I'm A Star: We miss you too wasn't it weird the first tie in Sectionals history!

Kurrrt: Yeah you guys were amazing

I'm A Star: That Blaine guy has a great voice you are lucky to have him

Kurrrt: Yeah he is.. bonus is he's gay and I'm in love with him

I'm A Star: That's great!

"Rachel!" One of Rachel's father called "Dinner!"

I'm A Star: Hey Kurt I gotta go see you later

Kurrrt; Okay

I'm A Star has gone offline

Rachel wished she had more friends and she went down the stairs she only had Finn, Puck, Kurt and her dads.

"Mac and Cheese again?" Rachel sighed her fathers nodded "We had that yesterday and on Monday!" One of her fathers Leroy shrugged.

Puck was leaning against the locker with earplugs in his ears humming with arms crossed "Finally!" Puck smiled and hugged Rachel and you know how guys usually pick up girls a bit and spin them around Puck did that.

Puck and Rachel walked to Glee arms wrapped around each other. Finn looked depressed Santana was acting like a bitch like always and Mr Schue was late AGAIN "Puck when you said You kinda liked me at Sectionals were you lying?" Puck nodded "Yes I was when I said I kinda like you I love you actually a lot" Rachel smiled and she kissed him on the lips. Things were going to be okay for a while.

Months later

Remember how Rachel thought things were going to be alright for a while she was wrong. Puck had left Glee Club and ran away to be popular and dumped Rachel for a new slutty cheerleader. Her name was Georgia. She had blonde hair, blue eyes tan skin.

Finn was in the choir room with Quinn singing a song

I was just a kid working for the man for the first time  
He said listen kid you better hear my advice  
Treat'em like dirt  
They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe (ooooh, ooh)

I said Mr. Man that ain't nice  
You gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out, wine and dine her,  
Always be polite  
Kid, all good does you,  
But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes

Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes

You got style, you got grace  
But, kid, you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)

I treat her dirt, she loves me good (so good)  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)

Listen kid, you hear them sirens coming for me  
But, when I get downtown she will already be  
Posting bail in her favorite dress  
Smiling at me because I'm no good

You can buy her everything she likes, and I'm sure she'll be obliged  
To let you steal a kiss, maybe even spend the night  
Kid, all good, just know that she'll be thinking of me, even when she's with you

Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes

You got style, you got grace  
but kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)  
I treat her bad, she loves me good (so good)  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)

Whoa, alright now,  
Singles ladies (yeah)  
I'm gonna need your help now  
(Tell us whatcha want us to do now [x2])

I need help your girls  
(You're a bad boy)  
I say I need help now (help now)

So bad (so bad)  
So good (so good)  
So bad (bad)  
Good (good)

Goddamn, You got style, you got grace  
You try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)  
I treat her bad, she loves me good(so good)  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)

Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes

Finn hand-fived Quinn "Yeah!" Rachel's heart broke at what happened next. Quinn kissed Finn Rachel stormed in and screamed "Listen "sweetie" what do you think you're doing! Wait! Never mind…." She would do this to Georgia in public. Yes. In public. Quinn shrugged and kissed Finn several times.

"Oh Rachel" Georgia "I hear you need a member for Glee Club!" Rachel turned around and slapped Georgia "Thanks for stealing my boyfriend slut!" Georgia scoffed "What?" Puck was locking Finn in a port a loo Finn was screaming "Help me! Ahhh!" Puck stood outside the port a loo door laughing and noticed Georgia talking with Rachel "Hey beautiful" He smiled and kissed Georgia on the lips in front of Rachel "Dork Face" He chuckled.

After a day of 7 slushies Rachel fell on her bed and cried her life was horrible Puck probably deleted her on MSN she went to check. 

Meanwhile

Email:

Password: Puckerman

Puck was signing into his MSN

I'm A Star, Finny, Quinnie, Artieman, Santanasex and Brit are online out 555 people.

I'm A Star: 7 slushies?

Puckerman: Yes nerd

I'm A Star: Do I have remind you we were dating a week ago?

Puckerman: What?

I'm A Star: You don't remember?

Puckerman: Of course I do

I'm A Star: Why are you being mean to me then?

Puckerman: IDK

Finny: Group chat!

Puckerman: Dude not now

Artieman: Huh? :I

Santanasex: Ugh why is Manhands in this convo?

I'm A Star: Ugh! Santana! Just shut up!

Brit: Hey don't talk to Santana like that!

Santanasex: Thanks Brit

Quinnie: Guys stop.

Puckerman has blocked these following people Santanasex, Brit and I'm A Star

Finny: Dude you blocked Rachel?

Puckerman: Yes

Artieman: I thought you loved her.

Puckerman has gone offline

Georgia has joined Glee Club even though she was a horrible singer. It wasn't the same without Puck we weren't gleeful we were glum full instead.


End file.
